Prom's Not My Style
by WalkingWit
Summary: She didn't like prom very much. "It's not like they poured pig's blood on my head or anything." Spam


I don't own iCarly.

**Prom's Not My Style**

Here she was in the most beautiful dress she could imagine, under twinkling lights of a posh restaurant, and she was having a miserable time. She sat in a chair with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. She watched the happy couples dance and twirl, having the Hollywood prom everyone dreamed of.

She saw Carly clutching at her date's shoulders, laughing at something he said. Her eyes traveled to Freddie, who was dancing with his date, all the while glaring daggers at Carly's date.

She smirked, the poor sap was still in love with Carly. She shook her head and looked around. The music sped up and the couples broke hold, flailing around instead. Arms flew and the DJ remixed another song.

Sam sighed and figured she might as well join the spastically dancing teens, but the thought didn't appeal to her at all. She instead stood and took her jacket and bag and stepped outside. The cool Seattle spring air hit her, waking her up a bit. She fished in her purse for a pack of cigarettes and popped one into her mouth. She lit it with her lighter and took a long drag. She exhaled, watching the smoke dissipate after a few moments. She started smoking a few years ago, but now that she's eighteen, she doesn't have to swipe any from her mother when she's passed out.

She leaned against the building, smoking. She smiled wryly. She should've known that this was how her prom night would pan out. She wasn't even allowed to go with the person she actually wanted to go with. She threw the cigarette butt onto the ground and stepped on it. She walked back into the restaurant and let Carly know that she didn't feel so well and that she was going home. Carly nodded distractedly. Her attention was completely focused on her date.

Sam hailed a cab and got in, having some difficulty with the long dark blue fabric. She gave the cabbie the address and paid him upon reaching her destination. Sam hit the intercom of the apartment building.

"_Hello_?" came a tired, sleepy voice.

"It's me can you let me in?" Sam asked.

She heard a buzz and she barreled into the building. She got into the elevator and went upstairs. She knocked on a door and Spencer opened it immediately. The sleep was still evident in his eyes and face. He rubbed his eyes and stepped aside to let her in.

"Isn't prom still going on?" he asked, looking at the clock. It was half an hour 'til midnight.

"Yeah, and then those awesome raging parties start," Sam drawled, sitting on the couch.

Spencer followed suit, sitting next to her.

"You look beautiful, Sam," he complimented.

"Thanks," she nodded, fighting the blush.

"Want anything to drink?" Spencer asked, standing up again.

"Beer?" she asked hopefully.

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. I've had a terrible night, I need it. Prom's not my style," she pouted.

Spencer walked to the fridge and took out two bottles of beer, handing one to Sam. She smiled and popped the cap off by using the edge of the coffee table.

"So, the bottle opener is completely useless," Spencer tossed it onto the coffee table.

Sam took a sip of the cool liquid, calming down. She shrugged off her jacket and leaned back onto the couch.

Spencer averted his eyes from the tight and low-cut bodice of the dress, deciding instead to focus on his beer.

Sam pulled her hair out of the elaborate bun it was in, letting her curls fall around her shoulders.

"I hate prom," Sam said.

"Me too."

"Did yours completely suck?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's not like they dumped pig's blood on me, but it was pretty bad. My date dumped me the day before and I spent most of my time brooding in the corner or smoking," he said quietly.

"Sounds like me," Sam snorted.

"Smoking isn't good for you, Sam," Spencer sighed.

"I know. Only when I'm stressed," Sam half-fibbed.

Spencer rolled his eyes and placed his empty bottle on the table. Sam followed suit and leaned towards Spencer.

"I'm not pushing my luck by asking for another, am I?" she placed her head on Spencer's shoulder and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Sam," Spencer groaned.

"Please."

"What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction that you made prom night a hell of a lot better for me," Sam tried.

Spencer looked down at her. Sam buried her head in Spencer's shoulder and Spencer placed his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her soft skin. Sam yawned and let her eyes flutter closed. Moping around sure made her sleepy.

"I wish you were my prom date," she muttered softly.

"Likewise," Spencer whispered, dropping a kiss to Sam's forehead.

Sam opened her eyes and stared at Spencer, wide-eyed. She sat up straighter. Spencer gulped and placed his hands on the sides of Sam's face. He kissed her softly, relieved that Sam kissed back.

They had been dancing around a relationship for months, and it finally all came together.

Sam snuggled closer to Spencer and rested her head on his chest. She let her eyes close and Spencer followed suit.

Carly came home to see her brother and best friend fast asleep. Sam's hand was curled on Spencer's shirt and Spencer's arm was draped protectively around Sam's waist.

The brunette smiled softly and took a blanket from the hall closet, bidding them a quiet goodnight.

* * *

The End. Prom's coming up soon, and I thought of this. Hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
